


Thankful For You

by YourRegina4Ever



Series: Date Night Blues [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Thanksgiving fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: Hayley's First Thanksgiving.





	Thankful For You

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the series with Hayley's first Thanksgiving! If there's any particular holiday or milestone you would like to see in the Date Night Blues' Series, feel free to comment. This is for one of my betas, Bri, who has been incredibly supportive even before I started writing for Swan Queen.

Regina and Emma were running around making last minute preparations for their Thanksgiving dinner. 

Meanwhile, Maleficent was feeding Hayley her breakfast. Maleficent quickly looked around to make sure no was near. 

“Drink up, little one. Do you know what today is? Today is a day that we say thanks for what we are thankful for in our lives and eat a bounty that can calm a dragon’s stomach or at the very least your blonde mother’s black hole of a stomach. I’m not one for speeches. I’m more of a “eat or burn first and ask questions later” kind of dragon. Hayley, what I am thankful for this year is you. You have lit a spark in my heart, I never knew was there. I never believed I would one day be an aunt, and I certainly never believed I would find my daughter again or be part of this amazing family that not only had my daughter but her wolf of a girlfriend, your mothers, Henry, and even your grandparents. You are one of the biggest reasons for this family. Before you were even born, there was so much fighting and now it’s perfect. And it’s all because of you, little one. I love you. Auntie will burn the world and swallow it whole if anyone so much as takes away your toys.” 

Regina can’t help but chuckle silently to herself at that statement. She had arrived home several minutes ago after realizing she didn’t need to buy anything at the grocery store, only to see Maleficent smiling down at Hayley. Regina quietly backs away to give Maleficent some more time with Hayley.

* * *

Ruby and Lily come around lunch time to help take care of Hayley as Maleficent rests her eyes. Emma had called a few minutes ago saying she’d be home in half an hour after she did one final sweep of the town, while Regina was in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the turkey. 

“How’s the cutest thing ever doing today?” 

Lily picks up Hayley from her crib. 

“Someone enjoyed her nap, huh? Looks like my mom sang you all your favorite lullabies.”

Hayley looks up smiling and holds onto Lily’s finger. Ruby takes a picture. 

“Don’t get any ideas, my wolf.”

“I’m not. For now. Maybe when Lily is a few years older.”

Lily smiles at Ruby before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Go help Regina out.”

“Okay, babe.”

Lily waits for Ruby to leave. 

“Hayley, I don’t know if anyone’s told you, but today is Thanksgiving. Basically we eat and say thanks for everything and everyone we feel blessed for. You happen to be one of those I’m thankful for, this year. For one, I am thankful to have found my mother and have an actual relationship with her. It doesn’t feel forced. She lets me do my own thing. And she doesn’t mind telling me when I’ve fu- messed up. I am also thankful that me and my mom get to be a part of your life. To me, you’re like my little cousin. You see, my mom didn’t get to raise me but with you, she gets to raise a baby. And no, I’m not jealous. My mom still loves me, and who wouldn’t want to play with a baby? Especially one as cute as you? And by raise, I mean, she’ll be there to help you as you get older. Like everyone else here. Man, where was I going with this? Okay, look. Hayley, I want you to be the first to know, even before Ruby, because I’m not sure how to tell her. Granny smelled me this morning, and she said she can’t wait to see what the pup will look like. I’m freaking out, but you are calming me down. So I’m thankful for that too. So thanks, Hayley.” 

* * *

 

When Emma got home an hour before dinner would be served, all she had to do to explain why she was late, was utter, “Leroy and Pongo.” Regina shook her head and welcomed her home with a kiss and directed her upstairs to where Hayley was. Emma first greeted her parents and Neal before going up to Hayley. 

Hayley had fallen asleep on Ruby and Lily. Emma didn’t want to wake them up, so she waited until ten minutes had passed and Ruby’s alarm went off. Ruby and Lily made their way downstairs and Emma was alone with her daughter for the first time since last night. After Emma explained how Thanksgiving came to be, she saw how Hayley was paying much more attention to her badge. Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she finished the rest of her talk with Hayley. 

“I’m thankful for you, Mommy, and Henry. I’m especially thankful for the fact you got my hair color and Mommy’s eye color and those chubby little feet. I love your brother but I was hoping you’d look like my mini me, and you do! I’m also thankful for the fact that I know you’ll grow up in a home filled with family and friends who will love you and care for you. You won’t ever be alone. Just like you won’t ever be a lost duckling, but our beautiful and precious duckling. I promise. Bottom line, I’m thankful for the fact that you’re here and that you will never grow up doubting whether or not you are loved. I love you, Hayley.” 

Regina comes into the room, tears clouding her eyes. Emma turns around with Hayley.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“I heard mini me, and then stayed for the rest!”

“Hayley, looks like Mommy needs your cuddles more than I do right now.”

Emma hands Hayley to Regina. Regina wipes her eyes with one hand before holding Hayley with both hands.

“Hayley, Mama is right. We are so thankful that you’re here. I’m especially thankful for the fact that you have brought a peace within me I never knew I needed. And judging from Mama’s stomach, I am thankful for the meal we are about to eat on your very first Thanksgiving. I love you, my little one.”

“We both do.”

Regina and Emma give Hayley a few more kisses before changing her diaper and joining everyone else downstairs. On Hayley’s first Thanksgiving, she showed everyone how much she was thankful for them all as she smiled and laughed before succumbing to sleep. 


End file.
